All of Us
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: Time is broken. No, shattered. Wait...it's been pulled apart? Ganondorf has gotten control of time through his imprisonment in the Sacred Realm and has now gathered every enemy across Hyrule's timeline with one sole purpose in mind. Kill the Hero. Once and for all. Links, Zeldas, and a mishmash of other characters are in for the biggest fight of of their lives. Multiple games.
1. Chapter 1

All of Us

Chapter One

Full Summary: Time is broken. No, shattered. Wait...it's been pulled apart? Ganondorf has gotten control of time through his imprisonment in the Sacred Realm and has now gathered every enemy across Hyrule's timeline with one sole purpose in mind. Kill the Hero. Once and for all. Links, Zeldas, and a mishmash of other characters are in for the biggest fight of their lives as they travel across multiple Hyrules and time periods to stop Ganondorf from destroying the fabric of their reality as they know it. Includes 10 different Zelda games.

**Professor: Hello everyone and welcome to my story! This is an idea I've had for a while, but it has taken forever to get around to actually writing it. Anyway, before we begin, just a few things I wanted to say. **

**I will, sadly, not have a regular updating schedule for this story. I will update as often as I can and that's all I can promise. Please have patience. I also do not own any of the characters or worlds that you see in this story. **

**And finally, I want to give a huge thanks and shout out to two amazing authors here on . They have written their own versions of where the timeline collapses and all of the games come together and those stories are amazing. They both inspired me with this story and are allowing me to borrow some of their ideas (such as with characters and nicknames for the Links/Zeldas). Full credit goes to them in all aspects!**

**Ferngirl with her 'Shadows of Time' story. It is amazing and epic and features Shadow Link as the main character. Thank you so much!**

**ChangelingRin with her Dimensional Links story. This story is wonderful and hilarious and so full of personality and amazing writing. It is practically perfect. Thank you so much! **

**More credit will be given as their ideas/inspiration come into play in this story. But please, go and read their stories. Your Hylian fandom life is not complete without them. **

* * *

If there was one thing that Ganondorf hated more than Link, Zelda, or his imprisonment, it was idiocy. Idiocy and incompetency.

But for the first time in his life, the idiocy worked out in his favor.

Oh he may be imprisoned, but that didn't mean he couldn't escape.

And those idiot Sages had locked him in with the very tools he needed to do so.

Ganondorf reached into the very fabric of the Sacred Realm itself, to the cracks in time that the Hero had used oh so many times, and _pulled. _

There was a very satisfying tearing sound.

Ganondorf smiled evilly to himself. He would be sure to take proper advantage of these new rips in time.

* * *

Link panted, out of breath from the battle. He leaned on the Master Sword, the point buried in the ground to support him.

It was finally over. Over and done.

Ganondorf was sealed away.

He glanced up, smiling at Zelda who couldn't help but grin back. Navi bounced around his head, doing her own version of an excited dance.

It was such a relaxed moment, one that Hyrule hadn't had for over 7 years. Because of that, Link felt that he was a little justified in letting his guard down and laughing a little.

Of course that was when fate had to step in.

The three of them fell, ripping away from one another as it felt like they were dumped into a freezing lake. The water was of a thicker consistency than he had ever felt before, spinning and pulling him in every direction, although somehow still allowing him to breathe. Whenever he opened his eyes he just saw blackness. And it seemed like eons had passed before he was allowed to surface.

* * *

Link tried his absolute hardest. With every fiber of his being he struggled and pushed and reached. Honestly, with how good of a swimmer he was, this should've been easy.

Only it wasn't. No matter how hard he tried, his friend stayed out of reach, waving goodbye to him sadly.

Link redoubled his efforts, determined not to leave the King behind in the flooded Hyrule.

But the Power of the Triforce kept pulling him and Tetra upwards, away from him.

Then, the strangest thing happened.

The Triforce broke, back into its 3 pieces. One simply disappeared while the other two reappeared upon his and Tetra's hands. Link looked at it in confusion before he noticed something else.

The water was getting darker. Rougher. Thicker.

Before Link knew it, he was falling through an entirely different kind of ocean.

* * *

When Linebeck got possessed by Bellum, he was put into a sort of trance. He saw everything, heard everything, felt every single movement. The guilt was eating him alive because he couldn't control his own actions.

When his little treasure hunter finally freed him, it was wonderful.

Snapping out of that trance was like taking his first full breath of air after almost drowning.

He fell away from Bellum with a smile on his face.

But he never stopped falling.

* * *

Ravio held onto both Sheerow and his bag of rupees as tightly as he could when he made the journey.

But instead of landing in Lorule like he had planned, he fell into some sort of dark thick liquid.

While the journey to Lorule felt incredibly similar to this, he knew, deep in his bones, that something had gone wrong.

* * *

The final blow on Majora had been incredibly satisfying.

The only issue was that Link didn't know if that was his emotion or the Fierce Deity Mask's.

This mask, out of all of the ones that he had, gave him the weirdest feeling he had ever experienced.

He both understood it completely, and knew that it was repulsed by him. This mask hated Link and longed to be away from him.

But at least it had killed Majora.

He took it off, going through the painful transformation once more.

He felt the effects of it go away, but he never felt his feet land in Termina like he expected.

Instead he was swirled around roughly, dark water flooding his vision as he fell.

* * *

Impa watched the gate close in front of her, leaving her alone with only Her Grace, sealed away in her amber colored crystal.

She didn't know any other person who had ever been in her unique situation.

To have the danger pass and yet still be very prominent.

She shook her head and decided to go to sleep. After everything that had happened, she was utterly exhausted.

She had barely been asleep 5 minutes before she was plunged into freezing blackness.

* * *

Byrne felt the spell's power rush towards him. He knew how deadly it was. He couldn't stop it. This was his end and he embraced it. He had done everything he could think of to fix what he had brought about.

But he never felt the spell hit. Not unless it was supposed to make him disappear into a rough, dark sea.

* * *

If Revali didn't hate Calamity Ganon before, he sure did now.

The evil swine had taken over the Divine Beasts, sending his Blights to kill the Champions.

Now this was normally something that Revali could handle with ease. After all, he was the greatest among the Rito Warriors and quite possibly the best of the Champions as well.

But, this Blight had taken over Vah Medoh and turned the machine against him. Even Revali had to admit that it was a tough battle. This was a Blight that was made specifically to kill him, utterly negating most of his attacks and learning as it went.

He dove through the air, narrowly avoiding another projectile, loading a bomb arrow as he went. He sent it towards one of the small robots that was getting too close for comfort. It exploded, destroying the pesky machine before it could harm him.

But that distracted him, letting the Blight get a hit in. It knocked into him, sending the Rito tumbling over the side.

And he tumbled right into a dark lake, which greatly confused him.

What kind of rough-water-lake was miles above Rito Village?

* * *

Midna's battle was over before it began.

Quite literally.

She sent Link and Zelda away, staying to face Ganondorf by herself. When she took out the Fused Shadows...that was the last thing she remembered before falling into an endless rough sea of thick, dark water.

* * *

Link and Ezlo watched as Vaati disappeared into a puff of smoke like all of their enemies did.

As it dissipated, the stone Zelda appeared behind where the evil Wind Mage had been.

Link's breath caught in his throat as he rushed towards her, desperate to finally have his friend back.

He stumbled on his fifth step, falling face first onto the floor.

Or, at least it should've been onto the floor.

Instead, he was greeted by thick, dark water that seemed to swallow him. It pushed and pulled him in every direction, tearing Ezlo away from his head and leaving him alone.

**Professor: And first chapter is done! This is mostly just a small preview of the characters you can expect to show up. I showed at least one character from every game that I plan to include in this story. Hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Professor: Hello again! Thank you for all of the support so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda. **

* * *

The forest was silent, not even the rustling of leaves in the wind disturbed it. It was almost palpable, the loneliness that was in the woods.

Down below, at the very bottom, lay a giant flower floating in the murky, purple water, the ropes that once held it suspended floating around the plant.

It had been many months since this scene had been distrubed by a tiny boy in a green tunic.

But now it had a new visitor, one who would finally disturb that silence.

This visitor lay inside a sword. Blue hilt and a sparkling blade, it flashed once before a woman appeared from it.

She was a mix of blue and purple, with blank eyes and waves of fabric instead of hands or arms.

She looked around and thought to herself for a moment before she came to one conclusion.

Fi had been teleported.

It was simple to determine and one of the two most likely possibilities.

The other, that Demise had simply cast a spell that made her think she was teleported when she was really delusioned, was far less likely. Demise had been much more focusing on killing them then making them delusioned.

Although if they were lying unconscious somewhere thinking that they had been teleported, it would be quite easy for Demise to-

Fi had to stop herself there, something she rarely did. There was no point in continuing on such a self-destructive tangent.

She would act upon her first assessment until proven otherwise. Which, should she live through the hour, would mean that Demise hadn't killed their unconscious bodies and she really had been teleported. Better to get a headstart if that was the case.

Hmmm...maybe this was why Master Link told her not to share so many of her thoughts out loud.

Needless to say, it took four seconds for Fi to come to all this.

Now she just had to figure out what to do next.

Glancing down, she studied her sword. It, along with the sheath, lay on the flower, but her Master was nowhere near it. And scans indicated that his aura was not nearby.

That made things more difficult. If he wasn't in range, how was she supposed to locate him? Very few things could actually be out of range of her dowsing ability. Master Link must be far away indeed.

Her first objective would be to find him. The next would be to figure out what had teleported her to some strange section of Faron Woods. After that, they would make their way back to the final battle.

She nodded, the destination set in her mind. She focused on her sword, willing it to float back into its sheath and then latch onto her back. Having a reasonable amount of magic, and considering it was her own sword which she was the embodiment of, she had no issues with this. That being said, her 'telekinesis-mind-powers' as Master Link called them, applied to very few things. Her sword was actually the largest thing she could move. This explained why she could move the sacred tablets, but she also had issues doing this for large distances. Which explained why she could never carry anything back from the Surface for her Master.

It was a sore subject for her and a favorite of her Master's to tease about.

She looked around, noting two ways to travel.

Along the water, or up to the next level.

Both had equal chances of success or failure. But if there was one thing she had learned about going anywhere with her Master, it was that in the end, you tended to need to make your way upwards.

* * *

Ezlo really wished that as a hat, he couldn't feel pain.

But he could.

And it was horrible.

He ached all over with a migraine to boot. Even worse, branches were caught in his fabric, threatening to tear him to shreds should he move the wrong way.

Oh if Vaati wasn't already dead, Ezlo would kill him for this curse.

'_Wait a minute…' _he thought to himself, '_This doesn't make any sense. I was-' _

"Are you a living hat?" a woman's voice jarred him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

He glanced around, looking for the voice. It did not take him long to find it.

"AHHH!" he screamed, trying to run away from the blue woman who was watching him intently. But in his panic he forgot that he was, indeed, a hat and nearly tore his hem on the branch that held him in place.

"Do you require assistance?" the woman asked him.

"Of course I need assistance!" he squawked, "Does it look like I just sat here waiting to get scared half to death and rip myself to shreds for the fun of it?! And don't sneak up on me!"

"One moment. Running through the best possibility of removing you unharmed," the woman took a closer look at the branches holding him in place, contemplating to herself, "Solution determined."

"Wha-" Ezlo's noise of confusion as the woman pushed a branch below him, taking away most of the support he had, turned into another scream as he fell into her other flowing arm.

He paused a moment, waiting to see if anything else was going to happen. When it didn't, he turned to the woman angrily.

"You could've given me some warning! Honestly! Besides, I was snagged on at least three branches! How did you not tear my fabric?! Learn to be careful, would you?!"

She bowed her head softly before responding, "Apologies. The branch I moved was holding the others in place. Probabilities showed that moving it would release you with the least amount of harm."

He huffed, "Oh well then, what's done is done. Tell me, who are you?"

"My designation is Fi."

"Well, nice to meet you Fi. My name's Ezlo." he hopped around in her arms until he could face her properly, "I don't suppose you know where we are at all, do you?"

Fi looked around at all the foliage, "Scans would indicate that we are somewhere in the region known as Faron Woods, although the aura is incredibly faint. The most logical explanation would be that its is an area that I have not yet explored with my Master."

"Well I won't be much help then," he sighed, "I've never heard of Faron Woods."

She turned her gaze back to him as he spoke, studying him. Ezlo resisted the urge to squirm under her gaze.

"Do you know which Knight of Skyloft dropped you?"

"What? What sort of nonsense is that?!" he yelled at her.

"I was dowsing for living auras and came across you. You look quite similar to the hats of the Knights of Skyloft, so the only explanation I can find is that you are an enchanted hat of one of the Knights of Skyloft that fell through the cloud barrier." she explained, "If we could find your Knight then we could ask him for assistance in locating my Master."

Ezlo stared up at her with wide eyes, "I...have no clue what you just said."

Fi tilted her head, "You've never heard of Skyloft or the cloud barrier?"

The hat shook his head, "Never, and I know a lot about Hyrule and its lands. Look, I'm not even technically a hat! I was cursed! The last thing I remember is helping Link kill Vaati before some dark water I could breath in put me here."

"What is Hyrule?" Fi asked him, "I must assume that is where you were before the water hit you. I was also grabbed by this water. Even more curious is you know my Master, yet I have never met you."

"What in the world are you talking about, you crazy girl?" Ezlo huffed at her again, "There's no way Link can be your Master. He definitely would've mentioned that to me! And Hyrule! The land created by Din, Farore, and Nayru!"

Fi fell silent again for a few seconds as she processed this before saying, "I think it would be beneficial to us to gather more information. It appears that we know two different Links."

"I agree. Not that common of a name, but it's the best we've got so far. Now hold still," he wiggled himself into a better position before launching himself upwards towards her head.

Before she knew it, Fi had Ezlo sitting on her head, adjusting himself until he was comfortable.

"There we go, I'm all ready." he said proudly.

"This is a very strange feeling," Fi noted.

"Think of it from my perspective."

Fi conceded the point.

"So, going up?"

"Affirmative. It seemed to be the best course of action."

"Good enough for me." he agreed, "This giant tree has to have a way out somewhere up there."

Fi nodded slightly, not wanting to jog her new passenger too much, "Perhaps on the way you can explain what you were doing before you were taken by the water. It may help to clear up the confusion of why we were both captured by the same phenomenon."

He chuckled as she began flying upwards, "Something tells me that it didn't happen to just us. My Link was wearing me, so he's got to be around here somewhere."

"A reasonable assumption." she agreed.

"And, to explain what we were doing, I'd have to explain a lot more, just for the first bit to make sense."

"We seem to have plenty of time at the moment."

"Very well," he said, "I'll start by saying I'm actually a race known as the Picori. I was cursed into the form of a hat and-"

"Question," she interrupted, "Define Picori. I have no records of this race."

"Not many do. The Picori, also called the Minish…."

**Professor: Story swapping seemed to be a good place to end it. What did you all think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Professor: Thank you all for your support! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! **

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda. **

* * *

It took three hours for them to find a door that lead outside of the woods that they were in, but they did it. Three hours of running from monsters and getting lost and never wanting to see a forest again.

But Fi and Ezlo were finally leaving.

"I can't say I'm sorry to leave this place." Ezlo murmured.

Fi could only hum her agreement as she opened the door.

The two of them had also spent a large amount of those three hours sharing their respective stories and adventures. Suffice it to say, they were just as confused as they started out. Neither one of them could find any common ground in their stories other than Link and Zelda. It was very strange.

But soon they would be out of this Temple and free to search for their lost friends.

The two companions stepped away from the Temple door, finding themselves on a large ledge overlooking the ocean.

"This….is not what I expected." Ezlo finally said, glancing around.

"Scans indicate that this is still located in Faron Woods," Fi responded, "But it does seem to be flooded once again. However, scans do not indicate that Faron is nearby. Also, the flood seems far more drastic than the first occasion."

"Would you quit talking nonsense?" Ezlo huffed down at her, "You could've just said that you didn't see the dragon who flooded it the first time!"

"That is affirmative."

He groaned at her, "Fine, well do you have any clue what our next move is? I don't recognize anything here."

Fi continued to look around, only spotting two other islands in the nearby vicinity. One actually seemed more like a column but the other was another tree, a ways away from them, with an entrance on the side.

"Scanning structure." she said. Ezlo jumped at her words, but she spoke up again before he could actually say anything, "Scans complete. Scans indicate life forms inside the tree. The best course of action would be to investigate in that direction."

Ezlo rolled his eyes, "Well, there's not much else to do, now is there?"

"Affirmative."

He just sighed. Fi hadn't responded to his sarcasm at all so far. It was a work in progress.

The two of them left the tall tree that stuck up out of the ocean, heading for the other one they could see. The two islands seemed to be opposite sides of a coin. One a dark and foreboding woods, the other a light and friendly forest.

Fi flew towards the entrance she had seen, going as fast as she could without letting the wind dislodge her passenger. Within minutes, she was slowing down, gently flying through the doorway.

Inside was, as they expected, a forest. But it was not nearly as densely packed as the previous island had been. In fact, most of the space was taken up by a lone tree that stretched all the way to the ceiling.

"Where is everyone?"

"I do not know." Fi answered, flying down to the ground, "Scans indicated at least three lifesigns on this island."

"Well maybe the scans were wrong." Ezlo grumbled.

"Improbable, although not impossible. Rescanning."

Ezlo rolled his eyes and began to turn around, looking for any sign of life that wouldn't try to kill them (like the Chu Chus in the previous forest). In doing so, his eyes widened in shock and his jaw fell open as he gaped at what he saw.

"Scans complete. Life signs confirmed." Fi said, "The most logical explanation is that they are in hiding."

"Uh huh." Ezlo was able to mumble and get out.

Fi tilted her head, attempting to look at her passenger curiously, "You have not made this sound before. Please explain."

Ezlo gulped, choking out, "Turn around."

Fi, being as curious as she was, proceeded to listen to the hat and turned to see what had him so captivated.

And found a tree with a face.

Literally, a tree with a face.

Her mind promptly began to short circuit for a moment before she began analyzing it.

She didn't make it very far before the face (which had been watching them intently) began to speak, "Well now. This is interesting. We don't typically get visitors here."

Ezlo and Fi exchanged a glance. Quickly, Ezlo took the lead, not wanting Fi to say that she was gonna scan him (she had done this quite a lot in the last three hours), "Um….who are you?"

"I was going to ask you that...although I can quite easily say I have never asked a hat that question." the tree responded.

"I'm not actually a hat," Ezlo murmured, "I was cursed."

"Ahh," the tree said knowingly, "The work of Ganondorf. He holds no boundaries when someone crosses him."

Ezlo and Fi exchanged another confused look, "Ganondorf? I was cursed by my pupil, Vaati."

"Neither of us have heard of a being named Ganondorf." Fi put in.

"You...haven't?"

Fi shook her head, shaking Ezlo along with the movement, "Is he a powerful sorcerer of some kind, native to this area?"

"He is the ancient evil that was locked away beneath the sea. He escaped and has been terrorizing the Great Sea ever since in an effort to reclaim the Triforce." the tree explained.

Fi and Ezlo exchanged another glance.

"Have you ever heard of any of that before?"

"I am familiar with the Triforce, but nothing else."

"It was all strange to me."

"Hmm…" she said, turning back towards the tree "Would you mind telling me if this land is called Hyrule by any chance?"

The tree looked at her in surprise, "That is what the old land beneath the sea used to be called."

"BENEATH THE SEA?!" Ezlo screamed, "How in Picori is Hyrule beneath the sea?!"

"I believe I can offer an explanation," Fi said, "I have enough information to now propose a hypothesis. I believe that we have traveled through time."

"What? Through...time?"

She nodded gently, "Affirmative. The three of us all have separate memories and histories and are familiar with different lands. However, there is enough tying the stories together to conclude that we are from the same place. The most logical explanation is that we have traveled in time somehow."

"What a great idea," Ezlo huffed, "Now if only it was actually possible."

"There is one other piece of evidence."

"Oh, is there?"

"Yes," Fi turned her attention back to the tree, who had been watching them with a mix of confusion and curiosity, "Do you know of someone by the name of Link?"

"Link...yes. He is the Hero of Wind, on his quest to save the Great Sea from Ganondorf."

"This is a different Link then either of us know." Fi said, directing her statement towards the hat on her head, "My theory is that all of the Links throughout time were taken by this phenomenon, causing those who were nearby to get caught in the effect as well, leading to our current predicament."

"...All of the Links?" Ezlo's voice came out as just above a squeak as her words sunk in.

"Yes." Fi said again, "My Master Link fought Demise on the Surface. When defeated, Demise cast a curse on my Master, forcing them into an endless cycle of hatred and battles for all of history. Therefore, there are actually countless 'Links', all destined to fight an incarnation of Demise's hatred in their own timeframe. This is what both Ganondorf, and Vaati, are."

"This...is quite a theory…" the tree murmured, looking forlorn, "If that is true, then what Link is doing is in vain."

"Not exactly. The spirit of the Hero has the highest probability of winning those battles, saving the land and keeping it at peace for many years at a time."

"Well that's...something at least." Ezlo muttered, "But, does that mean we have no way home?"

"Who knows?" the tree spoke up, "Personally I would suggest trying to find out more about what dragged you through time. That would be the best thing to use to let you go home, and restore the timeline before it collapses entirely."

Fi looked up at the tree curiously, "You have a surprising amount of knowledge of this situation. May I ask who you are?"

"I am the Great Deku Tree, guardian of Forest Haven and protector of the Koroks."

"Koroks?" Ezlo asked.

The Great Deku Tree nodded to the best of his ability, "Yes, a race of forest dwellers. They are mostly traveling around the Great Sea at the moment, growing forests on other islands, although two have remained here with me."

"The other lifesigns," Fi realized.

"Well that makes more sense now." Ezlo said, "But that still doesn't help with our problem. How do we find out about what brought us here?"

"Perhaps one of the Links arrived here when falling through time." the Great Deku Tree suggested, "If this centered around the spirit of the Hero, maybe you can find one of them. Then you might be able to learn more about what happened."

"Agreed. However, chances are that it will not be a Link that any of us knows."

"It's a chance we have to take." Ezlo said, "We don't have any other idea right now."

Fi nodded, "Great Deku Tree, will you be able to tell us about this land before we leave this island? Is there a specific spot that we should look for a Link?"

"Hmmm….well, other than this island, Windfall, Outset, and Dragon Roost are the most populated ones in the Great Sea. Then again, the Pirates have a particular talent for running into the Hero."

"...Pirates?"

"Allow me to explain. Here on the Great Sea…"

* * *

Ravio's head hurt.

A lot.

Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking away the bright light that met them. As he sat up, the migraine began to go away, letting him focus on his surroundings.

There were a lot of really tall trees.

And some mushrooms.

That was it.

But, none of them looked like the trees or mushrooms that were in Lorule. Hyrule, maybe, but he had been headed towards Lorule when...whatever it was, had happened. So, this definitely wasn't Hyrule or Lorule.

Was it possible that the portal had dropped him into an unknown third world?

He shook his head, looking around some more. His giant bag of rupees was lying next to him, but Sheerow was nowhere in sight.

"Sheerow?" he tried calling out, but there was no response.

"Sheerow!" he yelled louder, hoping that his friend was nearby.

But nothing. A few birds chirped, but none of them sounded like his friend.

They must've gotten separated during the trip.

Ravio sighed. This wasn't the first time that the two of them had been pulled apart while world jumping. It was just a pain. However, Ravio knew that Sheerow was really good at finding people. Chances were, he'd show up on his own sooner or later.

Scanning his surroundings, Ravio noticed something for the first time. It looked like a really tall statue that was just beyond some of the trees.

Well, statues meant people. People meant a location.

It was a start at least.

But he needed to hurry. Mr. Hero had been headed to Lorule to fight Yuga and Ganon. He needed to get there to stop Hilda before she made a mistake.

Quickly, he grabbed his bag and began hiking towards the statue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Professor: Hello again! Sorry it has been so long since an update. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

Groose was not having a good day.

To be fair, starting off with his childhood coming back from the past only to be kidnapped by a crazed, sparkly, monster so that he could use her soul to resurrect his master probably wasn't a good sign for the rest of the day.

But to be fair, Groose did get to play Hero and catch Zelda as she fell, which was great. He loved that part.

Then, Link killed the imprisoned guy (in the _past,_ the little show off!) and all was supposed to be fine.

When the three of them stepped through the Gate to return to their own time though, and Link and Zelda weren't there on the other side, it all went straight back downhill again.

Granny had no clue what had happened, claiming she hadn't seen them. Groose knew that they had gone through the Gate before him and yet...nothing. They were gone. Disappeared into thin air. On the same day that the Surface and world as they knew it was supposed to be destroyed by the supposed 'god of destruction'.

So, Groose felt perfectly justified in saying that he hadn't had a good day.

He groaned and went outside, looking up at the statue of Hylia that now stood outside the Temple, trying to think of anything that they could do now.

Watching the small birds that were landing all around the statue, it suddenly struck Groose exactly how weird it was to think that the same thing he had grown up looking at his whole life actually belonged to the same section of the Surface that he now lived on. But it had killed the monster that lived in the bottom of that giant pit, so it all seemed to work out.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice startled Groose out of his thoughts. Quickly he spun around, coming face to...rabbit?

"What the-!" Groose jumped back, falling into a clumsy defensive stance as he glared at the giant purple rabbit in front of him.

"Sorry!" the rabbit squeaked, "Didn't mean to startle you there!"

"Y-Y-You didn't startle me!" Groose yelled at it, "I was totally prepared! We get giant purple rabbits on the Surface here all the time!"

The rabbit tilted its head, "The...surface? Do you live underground or something?"

"Above it, obviously." he scoffed, "Way above it, like up in the-wait a second! How are you talking?!"

The situation just seemed to slam itself into Groose all at once. This was a giant rabbit. Talking to him. Rabbits do not talk!

"Um, with my mouth?" the rabbit tilted its head the other direction, "Just like you? I mean, it seems fairly straightforward. Unless this world has its own rules...Oh, that will be difficult to get used to. See, this is why I hate world hopping."

There was an awkward pause as Groose just stared. Eventually the Rabbit just kept talking.

"See, I was trying to get back to Lorule to stop Mr. Hero from killing Princess Hilda in defense of Hyrule, but also stop Princess Hilda from stealing from Hyrule, but on the way I got mixed up here. I also lost my friend, Sheerow, so I got to find him. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the nearest source of magic power? I'll, uh," the Rabbit spared a glance towards the large bag he had slug over his shoulder, which Groose was just noticing for the first time, "I'll pay for it."

"P-Pay for it?"

The Rabbit nodded slowly, somehow seeming to grimace at the thought, "For the information. How does one green Rupee sound?"

"One green Rupee?"

"Ok, ok, you drive a hard bargain. TWO green Rupees. That's a good deal there my friend."

Groose promptly took a step back. Then another. Then he outright started running away.

"GRAAAAAANNNNNNYYY!"

Groose was not having a good day.

And frankly, at this rate, the Rabbit wasn't either.

* * *

"There it is folks, Outset Island! Just as I promised!"

"Thank you Beedle. You are helpful as always." Fi said as the island came into view.

"Thank you! ...Exactly when have we met again?"

Fi ignored the question for the 7th time since meeting the sailing shopkeep, leaving him just as confused as before.

"Exactly how do you know him?" Ezlo whispered. The two of them stood at the prow of the ship, watching as the dark land mass came closer and closer.

"I believe I know an ancestor of his. It seems the most plausible explanation. Although, I must say, the resemblance and the exact same name is curious. If we had time I would conduct a more thorough study, but I believe that my resources are best spent continuously scanning for any familiar auras." she responded.

Ezlo nodded in agreement. After spending the past two days traveling with her, he had come to the conclusion that Fi was the most prioritized scholar he could ever hope to meet. Everything interested her, but she focused only on 'their current, most imperative goal of finding Master Link and returning the timeline to its proper intact state of being'. Although, if Ezlo had any money on him, he would bet that Fi was enjoying the once-in-a-lifetime chance to study other times. And honestly, he was too.

The idea that at some point in the future the kingdom he knew would be flooded and civilization would adapt to live on mountain tops and then islands? As amazing as it was, the idea did make him wonder how the Picori had fared in the change. Did Picori even live in other time periods?

Fi claimed to be at the very beginning of the timeline for the kingdom, yet had no record of his race existing. What if the Picori only existed in the middle of Hyrule's timeline? It was a concerning thought.

Ezlo shook his head and refocused on the conversation at hand, "We should thank him either way. Without him, we wouldn't have been able to leave Forest Haven."

"Affirmative. Enacting the Great Deku Tree's plan would have been 89% more difficult without his assistance."

"You don't have to give a statistic for everything you know."

"From what I know of you, there is a 53% chance that you are giving me a slight glare. Please confirm."

"Oh you know very well what I'm doing!" Ezlo squawked, "For once could you not do that?!"

Fi didn't respond, but Ezlo could practically feel the satisfaction rolling off of her.

"Land ho!" Beedle yelled, slowing the ship down as they came close to the beach.

Fi nodded and sent a quick 'thank you' towards him before disembarking.

Outset Island, at first glance, looked very quaint. Wooden houses, children running around, a tall lookout platform to gaze at the ocean, gardens being tended. It was very picturesque.

"Scanning immediate area." Fi said, breaking the silence that had fallen as they examined their immediate surroundings, "Scans complete. Scans indicate multiple life signs. Most life signs carry traces of my Master's aura, indicating that he, or another Link, have come in contact with them. Dowsing shows that there are two locations where the auras scan that are denser than the others, indicating a possibility of a Link in those locations. One in the lookout and one in the farthest house on the island."

"Well, the Great Deku Tree said that the Link of this time lived on this island," Ezlo reasoned.

"Affirmative. Which location should be investigated first?"

Ezlo looked at the two places she pointed out. They were currently standing next to a dock that lead to the lookout, but the house was on the other side of the island.

"Let's start here." he said, jerking his head towards the platform, "It's closest."

Fi nodded and began making her way in that direction. Within moments they were nearing the top of the structure.

"Scans indicate a life sign at the top of the platform." Fi informed him.

"Good to know." he huffed, "Can we get on with it then?"

"Affirmative." Fi said, pushing them farther in the air and clearing the railing of the platform easily, "Although I did not calculate a high percentage that this plan would be this successful."

"What do you mean?"

"Observe."

Ezlo turned away from his temporary partner to see who was up in the lookout.

The person that they found up there was someone they both recognized, despite the small differences in facial structure and fashion sense. He was tall with sandy colored hair and an angular face, a very familiar sword and shield strapped to his back.

The person they found was most definitely a Link.

"Ok," he said, looking at them in shock, "Wasn't expecting that."

* * *

Her headache was pounding. Throbbing. Insisting that she wake up and pay attention to it.

"Princess, are you ok?" a voice asked nearby.

_Princess? What's a princess?_

"Your Highness? Can you hear me?" a second voice asked.

_Wait, is he talking to me?_

She groaned, reaching up to rub her forehead in an attempt to appease her migraine.

"Oh thank the Spirits you're alive!" the first voice cried out, sounding very relieved.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking away the brightness until she could make out the shapes in front of her.

One was an elderly man in a striped shirt, leaning on a cane above her. The other was a younger man, around her age, wearing a bandana and leaving his shirt open enough to show his muscled and tattooed chest.

"Your Majesty," the young man knelt next to her, helping her sit up as her headache began to fade away, "Are you ok? What's happened? I thought you were with Link."

"I-I was." she said. Sitting up made the world swim in front of her eyes. She was very grateful for the man right now as he quickly adjusted his grip so she could lean against his side instead. Having something grounded like that really helped to stop the dizziness, "Something happened. We were separated. I just...I remember some really rough, I think it was water? I don't know."

"Well, you're ok now." the older man smiled at her, "And we'll find Link soon. My ward has a habit of showing up when you least expect him."

"Your...ward?"

The man holding her nodded, "Yes. Niko has taken care of Link since he was a child, ever since his parents died. I'm surprised that he didn't tell you that. But it doesn't matter now. We're just glad to have you back, although we are surprised at the changes that Malladus made to your body. We certainly weren't expecting him to make you grow up."

"He's right," the old man laughed, "We hardly recognized you!"

She looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing the white dress that the old lady at the Sealed Grounds had given her. She didn't think she looked any different. More importantly, why did these two think that they knew her?

"Um, sorry, but who are you?"

The two of them exchanged a very panicked glance.

"Princess Zelda, you don't recognize us?"

She shook her head slowly, "Sorry. I mean, I know Link. You mentioned him. But I've never met either of you. And, what's a 'princess'?" The word felt very strange coming off her tongue.

They exchanged another glance.

"Maybe she hit her head?" the older man whispered.

"Or a side effect of Malladus's magic." his friend responded.

"I can hear you!"

They turned back to look at her. The older man sighed, "Your Majesty, I think we should get you some help. You don't seem to remember anything!"

"I remember plenty!" she snapped, "I just don't know you! Find Link, I'll prove it to you!"

Zelda suddenly felt herself being lifted up, carried by the younger man towards a nearby cottage.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you inside," he said, "Then, we'll contact your Teacher or maybe someone is at the Tower of Spirits. We'll figure this out."

"Let me go!" Zelda struggled, trying to get out of his arms, to no avail. This man was strong.

"Niko!" he called as he entered the house, heading for a bed to set her down on, "Keep an eye on the Princess. I have to make a run to Castle Town."

"Understood!" the older gentleman saluted.

"Would you please just tell me what is going on?!"

The man gave her a gentle pat on her head, "Relax. We'll figure this out. You're safe now."

"That doesn't explain anything!"

He didn't respond. Just gave her a sad smile and left the room.

Zelda turned to the older man, Niko. He smiled at her too.

"Want something to drink?"

**Professor: Short chapter, nothing major, but I did this while waiting for my laundry to finish. At least it's an update of some kind, right?**

**I feel like I made most of the characters fairly obvious, but who do you all think that that Link was?**

**Also, I have this head canon that the characters in Skyward Sword don't actually know what royalty is because they don't HAVE ANY. They have ranks, such as Knights and Captains and such, but no actual royalty. So they don't know what any of that is. It all has to be created when they move to the Surface. **


End file.
